


The Young Bear

by ClosetGeek



Series: Here We Stand [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Book 1: A Game of Thrones, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Season 1, Tags May Change, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetGeek/pseuds/ClosetGeek
Summary: This is essentially my retelling of A Song of Ice and Fire from the perspective of my own original character from house Mormont. I will be fixing things from the book that I would have wanted to go differently. This is by no means an everyone lives type of story, there will still be a fair share of death. I will mainly be telling the story from the perspective of Aurola Mormont, but if I switch to a different character I will make that known. Please see the notes at the beginning of the chapter for more notes.Was titled,Oh How the White Wind Blows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly A Song of Ice and Fire, not the television show Game of Thrones. I will also include House Forrester from Telltale's Game of Thrones game because I really love how they adapted it.

Aurola was sick of riding; she was torn between wanting to turn around and sail back to Bear Island or continuing on to Winterfell. They had been traveling for a week so far, going slow enough that they would arrive on time, but nothing more and nothing less. Her mother was taking her time and avoiding speaking the full truth of their sudden visit to Winterfell. Aurola imagined it had something to do with Lord Stark, maybe he was dying, lords and ladies seemed to die all the time these days. She couldn’t but imagine that Lord Stark was some decrepit old man despite the countless times her mother told her otherwise. Her mother, Lady Maege Mormont, told her daughter more times than she could count that Lord Stark was just thrice years her senior, no matter how many times she was told Aurola could not shake the image of Lord Stark from her mind. 

They were traveling in a rather small group. Lady Mormont lead the way with the assistance of Bear Island’s master of arms Ser Alon Whent. The rest of the party consisted of Aurola, two handmaidens, and her mother’s squire Mykal Liddle. The group sailed from Bear Island over the course of two days, a trip that in the summer lasted two full days due to frozen water and mountains of ice that clustered on the shores of Sea Dragon Point. Sea Dragon Point was a small fishing village three days ride from Deepwood Motte. At first Aurola could not comprehend why they sailed to Sea Dragon Point until she saw the floating mountains in the direction of Deepwood Motte. When she looked on the mountains of ice she wondered if what she was seeing floating on the sea is the same thing that the rangers see when they approach the Wall. She wished her younger sister Lyanna could see the giant mounds of ice. On the first day they set sail they came so close to the mountains of ice that Aurola could reach out and touch it, she was left speechless at just how cold it was. There was something about ice that always called her name, she just assumed it was because she was from the North. She always managed to find comfort in the cold, so she had dragged her palm across the sheets of ice as the sailed through the sea until the were far enough south that the ice had melted with the sun’s warming rays, all the while ignoring the shallow cuts left behind as a reminder of her trip along the sea. When Lady Mormont saw the tiny gashes she closed her eyes and shook her head while a small smile pulled against her rosy cheeks. 

Aurola had never been happier than when they stepped foot on land once more. She missed having the stable ground underneath her feet and a sword in her hand. No one had been able to train while at sea. The ship they took across was for fishmen and cargo and there was very little space left to move about, let alone practice swordplay. It felt nice to feel the weight of her sword pressed to her palm, and the stretch in her arm when she swung it around gently. She asked Mykal if he wanted to spar, but he refused her and escorted her to her mother who was looking at a map with Ser Whent. The two informed her that they would reach Winterfell by midday, only a little while longer. As they got back on the path south and continued their journey south Aurola’s stomach began to clench with worry. Her mother still had not informed her why they were traveling to Winterfell, she wished she was allowed to look at the ravens when they came. 

The party emerged from the Wolfswood and Aurola gasped at the castle before her. The high walls seemed to stretch for miles, and the towers seemed to disappear into the sky as they were clouded by a summer fog. In all of her fourteen years she had never seen anything as spectacular as Winterfell. As they drew even closer she began to notice the men stationed on the walls and the giant gate that was to let them into the castle grounds. Before the last ridge she halted her horse and sat there staring a moment longer until her mother called for her to catch up. It did not take much for them to pass through the gate, but when they did the group was met with the bustle of the castle’s inhabitants. 

Aurola stayed on her horse until Ser Whent came and helped her down, not because she could not do it herself, but because she was so awestruck by everything around her. Too awestruck to notice the small party waiting to greet them on the far end of the field. While on the small walk over, Ser Whent was kind enough to inform Aurola that they were being greeted by Lord and Lady Stark as well as Winterfell’s maester. Aurola made a relieved breath that they were not here for a funeral of their liege lord, but then she was wondering what they were truly here for.

“Lord and Lady Stark, we thank you for your invitation to Winterfell.” Maege Mormont spoke full of courtesy as she bowed before the lord of Winterfell. Aurola stayed behind her mother waiting for her own turn to thank the lord and lady. “This is my eldest daughter Aurola, my youngest Lyanna is home on Bear Island to continue her training. I hope you do not see any slight that I left my other child at home.”

Lord and Lady Stark dismissed her mother’s worry and welcomed them to Winterfell. Lord Eddard spoke with Maege for quite some time before Aurola’s lady mother asked to go to the crypts to pay her respects. Ser Whent and Mykal as well as the handmaidens troped off to help dispose of their things to the correct rooms which left Aurola alone with Lady Catelyn. Aurola began to shift nervously as Lady Catelyn looked at her. Aurola started to wonder if the mother of Winterfell’s heirs did not care for her appearance. She wore a simple black gown with gold thread embellishments and her hair hung curled loosely around her face. 

“Come child I’ll show you to your bedchamber.” Aurola thanked Lady Stark and moved next to her while they walked. Lady Stark addressed her politely and paid her a compliment on her hair, telling her that her dark brown hair complimented her green eyes nicely. Aurola blushed a fair pink and ducked her head. She was a shy girl who always remembered her courtesies, but that shifted completely when she was fighting. There was something about having a sword in her hand that gave her courage. It was not uncommon, it was actually very traditional that the women of Bear Island were trained just as the men were, unlike in the rest of Westeros. It was as if Aurola were two different people at once; a quiet lamb and a proud bear. She had been told many times before that her personality reflected that of her grandfather Jeor Mormont, the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, because of her calm and internalized demeanor and her uncanny knack for swordplay. 

The pair weaved in and out of buildings and archways as they made their way across and past the guest apartments.Lady Stark told her that they had too many guests to fit them all in the guest apartments, so they were forced to room them in the First Keep. According to Lady Catelyn the rooms there were already equipped with furniture and beds because it was the original bed house of the Kings of Winter. Aurola hoped that the feather beds and sheets had been switched out since then. Lady Catelyn lead her up a tall tower, no doubt one of the towers she saw when they approached Winterfell, and up five flights of stairs. She ended up at a door on what Aurola gathered was the sixth level; Lady Stark pointed to the door on the other side of the hall and told her that her mother, Lady Mormont, would be staying there, and the door they were in front of was her own room. Aurola thanked her kindly and Lady Catelyn was on her way back down the winding staircase. From their brief meeting Aurola could tell that Lady Stark was not a woman of many words, but she still made sure to show her courtesies. She stood there a moment longer before turning on her heel and opening her chamber door. She saw that her belongings were hanging in the armour by the window on the far side of the room. The curtains were pulled apart to let a dim white light wash across the stone covered walls. As she shut the door behind her with a faint click Aurola took long strides until she was sat gently on her featherbed. Her legs were sore from how hard they rode today, her mother wanted to push the group hard to make sure they reached Winterfell on time. 

Despite the aching pain she felt in her thighs Aurola forced herself to stand once again. She caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror that rested next to her chamber pot. Her long brown hair was tangled from the wind and her black dress visibly wrinkled. When she made eye contact with her reflection a long frown was spread across her ivory skin. She was missing her sister even more now that she was left alone in her bedchamber. Her sister Lyanna and her were inseparable, they spent practically every hour together back on Bear Island. Aurola prefered the company of her sister over that of the men of the island. Although they were wonderful fighters they lacked the ability to have intellectual conversation. The majority of the women weren’t much better, all they concerned themselves with was winning the hearts of boys and men. Aurola couldn’t come to terms with why impressing men was so important. She thought it was better to focus on her training and retaining her courtesies. 

Sighing, she turned away from her reflection and made her way to the heavy wooden door that lead to the hallway. When she finally found her way outside to the courtyard by the East Gate the cold summer wind hit her skin. Aurola never wanted summer to end, she was born in the summer and had not yet experienced a winter. Winter in the North was something to be feared, and they were expecting the coming winter to be the worst in hundreds of years. She had been praying nearly everyday at Bear Island in hoped that the Old Gods would pity them and send a brief winter. Not wanting to break her routine, Aurola went in search of the Godswood. She could see trees over one of the shorter walls within Winterfell and followed the street in their direction. She was lost more than once, but found her way to the Weirwood tree in time. The weirwood tree that sat in the center of the Godswood was slightly taller than the one back at her home, but her’s was much wider and the leaves a deeper shade of red. She glanced around slowly timidly and lightly kneeled at the base of the tree. She tilted her chin upward and looked upon the haunting carved face, her hand came up to rest right below it’s gaping mouth. Quietly she whispered her prayer and made to stand, but the sound of a snapping twig caused her to turn sharply. At the edge of the wood stood a young girl not much older than her younger sister. She had the look of a Stark, but the girl’s appearance was not composed in the slightest. Her hair was snarled and matted to the right side of her face, and dirt covered her blue dress. Aurola stood, never losing eye contact with the young girl who was now making her way toward the tree. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The girl asked as she came to stand beside her. She was not very tall, quite short to be fair, she only came up to Aurola’s chest. She did however carry herself with confidence and an air of rule breaking. 

“Im Aurola Mormont, and you are?” The elder girl asked.

“I’m Arya Stark, you never answered why you were here.” Arya pointed out. Aurola was surprised to be in the presence of one of the Stark children. Her mother told her that there were five of them and Lord Stark’s bastard. 

“I came here to pray, I was left alone in my room and did not know what else to do. I’m afraid I’ve never been to Winterfell before, so I do not know what to do.” Alaura responded. Arya looked surprised.

“You’ve never been to Winterfell?” The girl asked excitedly, Aurola shook her head no. “I can show you around if you want.”

“Thank you my lady, I would appreciate it greatly.”

“Don’t call me that. I don’t want to be a lady, I want to be a knight.” Arya said stubbornly. Aurola wondered why she couldn’t be a knight until she remembered that not every family in Westeros trained their women like they did on Bear Island.

“On Bear Island our women train with the men. It has been days since I sparred last. I’m afraid that if I go any longer without training I will lose all the skill I’ve worked so hard on.” At her words Arya’s eyes lit up. 

“Women are aloud to train where you’re from?” Aurola nodded and smiled, she didn’t know what she would do with herself if she wasn’t aloud to train.

“I like you, you’re not a stuck-up, alway-practice-your-courtesies, type of girl like my sister Sansa and her friend Jenye. All they do is practice their stitching and gossip, I hate it. I try to practice swords with my brothers, but my mother gets angry when she catches me.” Arya rolled her eyes, “My sister has gotten even more unbearable since all of the lords and their families arrived at Winterfell. All the other lord’s daughters treat her like she is some sort of princess just because she is a Stark. It’s nauseating.”

Aurola was left at a loss for words on how to respond to the youngest Stark girl so she acknowledged her with a nod of her head. Arya motioned for her to follow and they soon fell into step with one another. Aurola answering Arya’s questions about Bear Island and training. She had so many questions, but Aurola understood; she would be curious too if she was unable to do something she yearned for so badly. Likewise, Arya answered all of Aurola’s questions about Winterfell and her family. She learned quickly that Arya favored her bastard brother Jon and her younger brother Bran because she could relate to them the most, they were expected to be something they weren’t. 

As they kept walking the pair came across a group of girls that were dressed very finely and had their hair styled in the classic northern style. As they approached one of the girls point and the group erupted into a fit of snickers. When they were directly next to them one of the girls called Arya horseface, but Arya just ignored them and kept walking. As they were walking away Aurola heard another girl begin to talk about her; she was talking about Aurola and how she came from Bear Island. The girl was being very cruel, calling her manly and grotesque because she was trained in sword fighting. Another joined in and began speaking about her cousin Jorah and how he ruined house Mormont’s reputation, and by the time the group was out of earsight Aurola was ready to burst into tears. She was an insecure girl and shrunk in on herself when she heard others gossiping about her. Though, with Arya by her side so carefree of everything happening around her, Aurola was able to get over her sadness. They kept on walking and talking for quite some time before Aurola excused herself. Dinner was approaching and she would need to get ready, she was also hoping to find her mother. 

As she climbed the stairs to the First Keep she heard her mother speaking to Mykal. She rounded the final spiral and was met immediately by her mother. “Oh thank the Gods. I was worried, I couldn’t find you. Where had you gone of to?”

“I went to the Godswood to pray like I do each day back home. Then I ran into Lady Arya and we became quick friends, we walked around and chatted for a while.” Aurola did not miss the gleeful expression that passed her mother’s face at the mention of Arya. 

“That’s wonderful dear, now let’s go get you ready for the feast later.” Maege lead her eldest daughter into her bedchamber and shut the door behind the both of them. Her lady mother went over to the wardrobe and picked out a gown that Aurola had never seen before. 

“Oh Mother, that dress it gorgeous!” Aurola exclaimed.

“Isn’t it?” She laid it down on the covers of the featherbed. “I think it is about time that I tell you why we are here. I do not want you to worry my sweet child, but this visit is very important. As you know it took a lot of effort for our house to get back in the good graces of many of the other houses of Westeros, but our house is still struggling. Lord Stark sent a raven to all of the northern houses inviting them to come for his eldest son Robb’s fifteenth nameday. He is looking to arrange his son’s marriage. I know you are only a girl of fourteen, but you would wait till you come of age to get married. 

“We need for this to work out, Lord Stark knows that it is not my fault or your fault that our house is poorer than the rest, but no lord is going to be quick to marry into a poor house. We need to arrange this marriage to help rebuild our house. Needless to say, you are expected to play the party of a proper lady through and through. I know you are anxious to fight again, but you need to give it a rest until we return home.”

Aurola was aghast. She knew that she would be expected to marry someday, but she did not imagine that her mother would try to arrange something for her at such a young age. She stared at the beautiful dress and took a deep breath, she released the air from her lungs along with her childhood freedom, she was expected to act like a young lady now. The obstacle she feared the most was the fact that when she gets married she would have to give up one of her most favorite things, swordplay. Her mother had told her stories of Lyanna Stark as she was growing up, both women admired Lyanna greatly because she was not afraid to be different. She was not afraid to ride her horse like a man, or shoot a bow, or even fight with swords. If Eddard Stark loved his sister for who she was, maybe there was a chance that he would appreciate Aurola as she was and not ask her to change.

It was hopeful dreaming, but it was the hope that Aurola gasped on to. As her mother helped her into the new gown her breath was taken away from her. The dress itself was tight but hugged her small breasts where they started to grow and fell cleanly over the small of her back. Her mother chose to braid her hair loosely so some curly strands fell to frame her face. She wore no makeup, her mother told her she was too young for such things, and that she had natural beauty and didn’t need it. She wanted to believe her mother, but the words that the party of young girls whispered earlier crept into the front of her mind. Aurola knew she looked beautiful, but she wondered what the other lords and ladies would think. When she was done getting ready her mother lead them down the stairs, through the courtyard, and into the Great Hall for the feast. It was no surprise that the northmen were rambunctious and their voices echoed off the stone walls over the dining hall. There were so many members of different northern houses crowded into the Great Hall making so much noise that the floor was starting to shake. 

One of the serving maids lead the pair to their table. Aurola was surprised that they were sat so close to the head table where the Stark family was sat. As she sat she glanced up at the head table, scanning each face for her new companion Arya. She spotted her sitting at the far end of the table next to one of the girls from earlier as well as a younger boy who she assumed was her younger brother Bran. The auburn haired girl must have been Arya’s elder sister Sansa. Although she was not one of them to make comments about her earlier she did laugh along with the other ladies. Arya saw her looking and waved at her, Aurola smiled back before her mother called for her attention. 

“The feast will be starting soon, once it is over I want you to go straight back to your room. You better not as much as think about sneaking off to the training yard tonight.” Aurola bowed her head to her mother’s request and solemnly told her she would retire to her room immediately following the feast. She sat there quietly for some time listening to her mother’s conversation she was having with some of the other members of their table. Her stomach was getting restless as Lord Stark called for everyone’s attention. He gave a speech thanking everyone for coming and a prayer to bless their meal. The feast itself was rather nice. The room quieted immensely when the food was brought out, the lords didn’t have time to speak when they shoveled food into their mouths. Aurola did not eat as much as her counterparts, she was afraid that if she ate too much her tight dress would burst. 

When everyone was done feasting and the music started to play once again Aurola was ready to retire to her bedchamber. However her mother grasped her on the wrist and told her to stay. She was very confused until she looked up at the head table. Arya was stood next to her father, speaking quietly, and discreetly pointing at her. Lord Stark looked up at her amused for a moment before calling over a server. Aurola’s heart began to race as the server walked in her direction. Her mother was looking at her now, nothing short of encouragingly. The server lead her up to the table and in front of Lord Stark. The majority of the Stark family had retired already. The sons had left with Theon Greyjoy a short while ago, Aurola guessed they were disappearing to the training yard. Sansa and her band of gossiping girls retired to their rooms shortly after the men left. When they passed her she heard a few of them speaking of how handsome Robb Stark was. Aurola had looked at im briefly, but did not pay attention to his appearance, she only saw him when she scanned the head table.

“Lady Aurola my daughter has told me much about you tonight.” Aurola acknowledged the lord kindly. “She mentioned that you are one of the women that participates in regular training on Bear Island.”

“That is correct my lord. I take my training quite seriously. I practice swordplay as often as I practice my courtesies.”

Lord Stark looked at her for a short moment after her response. “If you’re as good a warrior as your mother you must be feared.” Aurola smiled at the compliment her liege lord paid to her house. “If you are trained regularly in swordplay I would hate to see you alt your training while you’re here. My sons and a few more boys will be training in the training yard at high noon tomorrow, I would appreciate if you would come participate in the training. I know they train everyone well on Bear Island, maybe you can show them a trick or two.”

“My lord it would please me greatly to train with your sons and your other men. I have heard nothing but good stories about your Master-at-Arms Ser Rodrik Cassel. It would be a blessing to train under him tomorrow.” Aurola was practically jumping with glee after she said her farewells to Arya and Lord Stark. She reached her mother quickly and told her the news, her mother was very happy to hear that Lord Stark was not one of the lords that look at women as monsters if they attempt to shatter the normalities they face. She excused herself afterwards and was glad to be back in her bedchamber. She had her handmaiden help her remove her dress and take out her hair, leaving her only in her thin shift and her brown wavy hair wrapping loosely around her face. After that she was alone and too excited to sleep so she pulled out a needle and thread and practiced her stitches.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of restless sleep, Aurola sat up in her cloud-like featherbed, stretching her arms above her head. Her back and neck were stiff from lack of sleep and her arms strongly resisted stretching fully over her head. She was having her doubts about today. What if she wasn’t a worthy enough fighter to actually take on Lord Stark’s sons? Or what if she bested them and he refused to betroth her and his son Robb? She made sure to push those thoughts aside as she broke her fast with her mother. They were having bread and eggs. Aurola could never stomach much food before training; it made her stomach restless. Even the little bit of food she just ate was struggling to settle in her stomach.  
“Are you ready to train today?” Her mother asked her as they walked to the training yard. It was nearing high noon, but Maege wanted to make sure her daughter was ready to train. They were going to start training early. “Lord Stark would take no offense if chose not to partake in today’s training.”  
Aurola looked at her mother timidly, “Mother, do you fear that I am not ready to fight Lord Stark’s sons? It may be true that I am nervous, but I will treat facing them no differently than I treat training with the men back on Bear Island.”  
Maege looked at her daughter with pride. She was starting to speak like the true combination of a lady and a warrior. It pleased her greatly to see her daughter growing up so well; she believed she will make a proper lady some day, or if her life took a different course, a warrior. “I believe you are more than ready.”  
Winterfell’s training yard was much larger than the one on Bear Island. It was more than double the size; it made Aurola look around in wonder until her mother smacked her in the calve with the broadside of a training blade. She turned quickly and caught the other blade her mother threw towards her. The blade was smaller than the one her mother held, but she was only half her mother’s size.  
Maege did not give her much time to prepare before she showered her with blows. Aurola blocked them all with ease and went in to make a few of her own. She watched with her eyes where her mother was moving and attacked where she was going to go. Both women smiled when Aurola landed her first blow to her mother’s side; it was strong enough to sting. They parried for some time until her mother disarmed her with a blow to her wrist. It stung painfully but Aurola was not about to let it show. Aurola heard someone begin to clap to her right and turned to see who it was. Lord and Lady Stark were standing up on a balcony watching the two Mormont women battle, Lord Stark looked to be pleased as he gave Aurola an encouraging smile. She watched as his eyes turned to the far side of the yard, watching as a party of young men emerged. Her mother leaned in and told her that the white haired man with the long white hair was Ser Rodrik Cassel, and Aurola’s heart began to jump with admiration. She had heard so much high praise about him from not just her mother but then men of Bear Island as well. As the group came closer and closer Aurola scanned the faces of the boys before her. One of the boys had hair as black as a raven’s feathers and had every appearance of a Stark. The two other boys looked less of the North, but Aurola knew Lord Stark had four sons, and only two of them were here to fight her today. She could point his other son out easy enough. Aurola knew that the boy with the auburn hair had the Tully look and resembled Lady Stark in more ways than one. She still could not say which boy was Robb or which was Jon. However, she knew enough to guess that the other boy was Theon Greyjoy.  
“You must be the young Lady Mormont.” Ser Rodrik claimed when they were finally in front of her.  
“Yes Ser, that I am.” Show bowed to him gracefully. It was odd bowing to someone without her gown, she was so used to grabbing on to the extra fabric. Aurola did not miss the confused looks on the boys’ faces. “I am grateful for the chance to train with you today.”  
“You’re making us train with a girl today?” Theon said turning to the auburn haired boy, “this should be easy.”  
“Yes Theon, you will be training with Lady Mormont today, and for that comment you can be the first one to face her.” Aurola knew enough to guess that Theon was the worst fighter of the three boys. His mouth spoke before he actually thought his words through, and he looked to be the skinniest of all of them. She had more muscle on her bones than he did. While Theon went to grab a practice sword she flipped her long brown braid over her shoulder. Both boys were smirking with their heads ducked down, she wondered if they were laughing at her or at Theon.  
He returned quickly and moved into a weak fighting stance. Aurola positioned herself to deflect his first blow with ease. Theon throw strike after blockable strike and tired very quickly. Aurola fought him off easily and unleashed a series of powerful attacks at him until he was laying on his arse on the cold ground. She stood over him with her eyebrows raised trying not to laugh along with Lord Stark’s sons. She offered him a hand to help him up. Instead of taking it he swatted it away and glared at her while walking out of the training yard. Aurola looked up at where Lord Stark stood and noticed him smiling once more. She turned back to Ser Rodrik and awaited his instruction. He patted her gently on the shoulder and told her that she fought very similarly as her mother.  
“Jon, you’re up next. Hopefully you fair better than Theon.” The black haired boy stepped forward and picked up the sword that Theon had thrown to the ground before he left. Aurola fought Jon much longer than she fought Theon. His skill in swordplay was much more developed. She was not surprised that some of his attacks held a great amount of power; Arya told her that Jon was strong. Jon, being Lord Stark’s bastard, fought as if he had something to prove. Aurola understood why. It must be difficult growing up as the bastard son the same age as Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn’s true born son and heir to Winterfell.  
The pair fought for quite some time before she disarmed Jon. He made it by no means easy, but as he fought he too got tired. His attacks slowed significantly, but the biggest difference between the pair was that whereas Jon tried to overpower her with blow after blow, Aurola used her speed to her advantage and used a series of small counter attacks that slowed her competition.  
Jon gave her a smile as he moved off to the side. He offered Robb his sword, but the true born had already grabbed one of his own. Robb was grinning at her wildly. It was as if he knew something she did not. She would admit that Robb had the advantage. He had seen her fight twice now, where she had not seen him once. As he moved into his starting stance his blue eyes tempted her to make the first move, so she did. She moved quickly and struck low when he prepared for her to aim high; her sword made contact with his thigh. He spun around on her fast and the flat side of his sword hit her strongly on her sword arm. They carried on like that parrying with one another for over an hour until they were both out of breath. When they moved to strike again Ser Rodrik stepped in between the two of them to put an end to their fight.  
“I’ll hand it to you girl. Robb and Jon are two of our best fighters and you battled them both quite well. I would be joyed to train you for the remainder of your time here.” Ser Rodrik offered her. Aurola’s eyes lit up and she shook her head eagerly.  
“I happily accept your offer Ser.”  
The man gave her a small smile and proceeded to leave the yard leaving her alone with both of Lord Stark’s sons. Lord Stark himself had retired shortly after Jon’s fight. Both boys were looking at her with admiration, but soon their stares moved over her left shoulder. Aurola turned around and saw Arya running at her.  
“Aurola my father was very impressed by your fighting skills. He says he might let me start training!” Aurola was overjoyed for her new friend and gave her an encouraging smile.  
“Arya that’s wonderful!”  
“He says you beat Jon. Is that so?” Arya looked at her questioningly.  
“It is so.” Jon said as he moved up to her side. “Should would have beaten Robb too if Ser Rodrik hadn’t stopped their fight. Arya they were at it for over an hour.”  
Arya looked at her with nothing but the look of surprise on her face. She grabbed her by the elbow and lead her away from both of her brothers. Aurola offered them both a small wave before she was dragged out of sight. Arya brought her to her own bedchamber and shut the door. The youngest Stark girl asked her questions about fighting her brothers. So many that Aurola didn’t know what to answer first. When her thirst for questions was fulfilled she changed the subject.  
“You aren’t going to start swooning over my brother Robb now are you?” Arya asked, “Sansa and the other girls are bad enough. I actually enjoy your company, I don’t know if I could stand you flustering yourself over him.”  
Aurola was taken back by the question. Now that she thought about it Robb was rather handsome, and he fought very well. She would leave out how handsome she found him in her conversations with Arya. “Arya, I like you as well, and no I will not start swooning over your brother. You do need to remember that I am here so my mother can hopefully arrange a marriage between the two of us. I might need to spend more time with him than I can with you, regardless of my own feelings or thoughts on the matter.”  
“My father has already turned down at least four of our bannermen. That means that there are only four other houses left. Three really, House Reed didn’t come north.” Arya told her. Aurola was shocked to say the least.  
“Do you know if your father refused my mother?”  
“I don’t know for certain, but I don’t imagine he has. He likes you a great deal. He’s told me so.” Aurola turned to look at her.  
“I think I should go find my mother and ask her just to be sure.” Arya nodded, “I’ll see you at supper.”  
She slipped out of Arya’s chambers and ran into someone new. Her face was pressed into someone’s chest and their arms were holding her back so she didn’t fall backwards on to her arse.  
“My apologies my lady I’m afraid I didn’t see you coming.” Aurola took a step back and lifted her head. When she looked up she made eye contact with Lord Stark. “I see that my suspicions were correct. I’m guessing my daughter dragged you back to her chambers to ask you about training with my son Robb and her brother Jon.”  
“You’re correct my lord. I was just leaving to go find my mother.”  
“Before you go, I should let you know that your fighting skills are very well adapted. You fight just as well as any northman your age. Hell, you fought just as well as Robb and he is a year your senior. I saw you defeated Jon as well. He too is a very good swordsman. It will be an honor to see you grow as both a lady and a fighter.”  
“Lord Stark, I cannot thank you enough for your kind words. It is a great honor for you to pay me such compliments.” Aurola responded timidly.  
“Well, off you go child. You best go find your mother. I hope to see you at the feast tonight.” Ducking her head, Aurola excused herself and made the short walk over to the first keep. After climbing the staircase she immediately went into her own bedchamber to change for supper. She was looking through her wardrobe when she heard a knock on her door. She bid them enter and was not surprised to see that it was her mother. She also took note that her mother seemed pleased.  
“Well, Ned seems to be please with your performance today.” Her mother said.  
“He told me as much. I was leaving Lady Arya’s chamber and we quite literally ran into one another. He talked to me for some time actually. It did not seem to me that he has sent us away yet. Arya told me he has turned down the offers of four houses. I hope we are not one of them mother.” Aurola was looking at her mother worriedly.  
“No dear we are not. Lord Stark seems quite smitten with you, I believe you do really remind him of his sister Lyanna and even his daughter Arya in a way.” Her mother walked over to her wardrobe to stand next to her. “Have you chosen what gown you’re going to wear to dinner?”  
Aurola shook her head no and stepped back so her mother could pick something out. She moved to look at herself in the mirror. She stared at the leather jerkin she wore and the tight slacks underneath. She liked the feel of pants the same as the liked her dresses; most importantly she liked being able to wear both. Her mother walked over to her and held up a rose colored dress with white lace around the collar and on the sleeves. She dressed quickly and chose to leave her hair down for tonight. That night when she and her mother left for supper the ran into Arya and Bran Stark on their walk to the Great Hall. Arya asked if Aurola would sit with them at dinner tonight. She looked to her mother we gave her an understanding look. When they entered the Great Hall instead of following her mother, Aurola joined the Stark children at their table. The children were not sitting at the head table tonight; instead they were sitting at a table of their own at the front of the room. Sansa and the remaining ladies were sat at one end of the table and Robb, Theon, and Jon were sat at the other. Bran walked to the other side of the table and sat down next to the youngest Stark. Arya told her his name was Rickon. Arya sat in front of Bran so Aurola was left to sit in between Jon and her. Jon looked at her surprise.  
“What?” Aurola asked him, worry spreading across her face.  
“Hells, there’s no way.” Theon said bluntly. “You look like a proper lady. You’re actually pretty.”  
Aurola was taken back by the statement. She didn’t have time to say anything before Arya broke into the conversation. “You shut your mouth Theon. You wouldn’t know what a proper lady was if she struck you in the face. I heard that Aurola knocked you on your arse earlier anyway.”  
Theon’s jaw practically hit the floor. Aurola could hear the girls at the end of the table start to gossip. Robb noticed her sudden discomfort and nudged her foot under the table. “Pay them no mind. They do not matter.”  
“They will matter one day my lord.” Aurola said before she could stop herself.  
“And why is that?”  
“Because my lord, you’ll be betrothed to one of them.” Jon chuckled while Theon looked at the girls like there was nothing more beautiful.  
“Hells, I hope not. I don’t think I could bear to listen to their gossiping day after day.” Aurola chuckled softly at the mention of their gossiping.  
“The two of us seem to be popular topics they enjoy discussing. I’m afraid they are both in very different lights my lord. They favor you greatly. Myself not so much.”  
“Please my lady, call me Robb.” Robb said quietly.  
“Then you must call me Aurola.” At that the boy smiled. “When is your name day my l-Robb?”  
“It is two days away. By then my father should have decided on who I am to marry.” He look disdainful as the mention of his betrothal. He looked at the girls at the end of the table and looked away quickly. “I suppose after that everything is going to change.”  
Aurola looked at him compassionately. She understood how he was feeling. It bothered her that she had no say in her own betrothal whether it was to Robb or someone else.  
“At least once you’re betrothed you’ll still be able to practice fighting. I’m afraid that I’m betrothed I’ll be forced to stop my training. That who I am betrothed to will only want a proper lady.” Aurola shrugged her shoulders and looked at the girls at the end of the table. “I would hate that I would be forced to gossip for fun. Truth be told, I’d most likely find some way to still train, in secret.”  
Robb laughed at that, his foot accidentally nudging hers under the table. He looked up into her eyes and she blushed and looked away. “I would never make you stop fighting if I was to be betrothed to you. Why should you have to change for someone else? I think it is impressive that you were able to battle me so well today. Hells, you bested Theon and Jon. Hells, you almost bested me!”  
Aurola smiled at Robb, “thank you. You put up a very good fight.”  
Robb was about to speak but he was cut off my Lord Stark making a toast to their dinner. Everyone bowed their heads when he started his prayer, but for some reason she opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Robb staring back and her and smiled and he immediately ducked his head back toward the table; she followed quickly with her own. Throughout the rest of the feast Aurola spoke to Jon, Robb, and Theon about swordplay. She had to listen to Theon make some crude remarks when she said certain things, but between Robb smacking him upside the head and Jon kicking him underneath the table she did not have to worry about him making anymore. Arya offered her own comments on the matter every now and then. When the ladies at the end of the table moved to retire to their chambers the one by one went by and wished Robb well, each of them vying for his attention. Politely he dismissed them and returned to his conversation with the lot at the end of their end of the table. Before she knew it most of the people at the feast were retiring from the gathering. Arya, Bran, and Rickon had been escorted off by Lady Stark. Jon and Theon had left just moments ago. The only people left in the Great Hall were Lord Stark, his men, Robb, Aurola, and her mother Maege. Robb stood and extended his hand to her. “May I escort you to your bedchamber my lady?”  
Aurola ducked her head and took his hand. Once she was up she adjusted her grip so it was properly on his arm and they left the Great Hall. Robb walked her to her room slowly and let her walk up the stairs first. When they reached her room they both paused. Aurola wanted to invite him in to keep talking, but knew better than to do so. As he bid her farewell he pressed a quick kiss to the back off her hand and disappeared down the stairs. Aurola stood there and stared for a moment. Her mother came up the stairs not a moment later. She asked her where the hot springs were. She wished to take a bath. After getting the directions from her mother and gathering everything she needed from her handmaidens she went on her way to the pools. When she walked into the cave she was happy to see that the lanterns were still lit. She moved to one of the pools on the far side and stripped quickly. She felt all the tension in her back from that morning and the fighting from the afternoon ease from her muscles. She bobbed up and down in the water for a few minutes before she emerged herself. When she came up for air she saw that someone else had entered the cave. She squeaked and turned around, but it was too late. Robb had seen her face. She heard him chuckle. She stayed turned around until she heard the last bit of clothing hit the floor and a splash.  
“You can turn around now.” Aurola turned so she was staring in the direction of the voice. “Had I known we were both coming here I would have just walked us here.”  
“I am so sorry.” Aurola said as she shook her head, “I almost saw you undress.”  
“The fault is all mine. I should have checked more thoroughly before I started to take off my clothes.” Aurola chuckled and turned underwater so her arms were resting on the stone in front of her. Robb was doing the same. She hoped he didn’t think she looked like a wet dog with her hair matted to her head. He still looked handsome with water droplets running down the side of his head.  
“I thought with it being so late no one else would be here.” She admitted shyly. Robb looked at her pile of clothes and then back at her. She had a new shift to put on and her cloak to wear back to her room.  
“Are you going to train with us again tomorrow?” She shook her head no, and told him she had to practice her stitching on the marrow. A frown stretched across his face. “Oh so you’re trying to be a proper lady now.”  
“By no means.” She whispered sarcastically making him laugh heartily. “I still need to practice my courtesies and other lady-like behavior. I am still a lady.”  
“I know you’re a lady.” Aurola blushed and put her head in her hands. Robb chuckled again. “No! I didn’t mean that! I swear it. I promise you I saw nothing.”  
They jested like that for a while until Aurola began to get tired. She washed herself quickly after that. She made Robb swim to the opposite end of his pool and turn around while she got dressed. Once she was clothed again, she bid him goodbye and took her leave. When she reached her bedchamber she shut the door quietly and laid her cloak on the chair in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her cheeks were rosy and her skin flushed. She wrung her hair out once more and crawled under the covers of her featherbed. She rested her head on one of her pillows and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep she thought about all that had happened to her so far during her stay in Winterfell. Between making new friends and training under someone she admired greatly she wondered if her trip south could get any better than it already was.  
She thought back on the conversation she had with Robb in the heated cave pools and how he promised to introduce her to Grey Wind tomorrow. She was nervous to meet his direwolf, but she knew that if Grey Wind was anything like Arya’s direwolf Nymeria she would be okay. Nymeria took to her quickly; she couldn’t help but hope that Grey Wind would be the same.  
That night she dreamt of wolves and hot springs.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurola smoothed the soft fabric of her blue gown where it started to ruffle below her bosom. Her body was starting to shift into that of a woman grown. The awkward stage in her growth made her dresses fit either too tight or too loose. The only items of clothing that fit right were her leather jerkin and britches. She wished that her growing would be done, but she understood that her body needed more time to develop. Aurola wondered if that was part of the reason Lord Stark had not made his decision. The other girls already had women’s bodies and wore dresses that left their curves on display. She on the other hand had to force her body to show what little she had grown so far. She did her best to ignore her jealousy of the other lady’s bodies.

She had just sat down in one of the chairs in the sewing room where her and the other girls were to practice their stitching. She had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach about today’s lesson. Nothing but wonder filled her mind when she thought about how the other girls would receive her. If their other encounters were anything to go by, she didn’t envision their meeting going pleasantly. She would know the truth soon enough. 

As the other ladies filtered into the room Aurola brushed her loose curls over her shoulder. She had half of her hair braided back around her head and was letting the other half hang freely behind her head. Lady Sansa was wearing her hair in a similar style, but her auburn hair showed her braid much more beautifully. Jeyne Poole wore her own hair in a classic northern style. Aurola admitted to herself that she did not understand Jeyne’s place at Winterfell. She was Sansa’s companion, but she was no nobleman’s daughter and held no place at court. It made her wonder why Jeyne thought she had the right to be so cruel to other ladies, especially Arya and herself.

“Good morning Lady Sansa.” Aurola said politely with a timid smile. Sansa did her best to welcome her politely as her friend Jeyne Poole cut her off.

“Oh I see.” She started rudely, “you need to act a lady today, so they’re forcing all of us to suffer in your presence. How fair of them.”

Aurola looked at her calmly before ducking her head and moving back to her stitches. She ignored the rest of the girls when they entered, only lifting her head to greet Septa Mordane. The septa responded to her politely and complimented her stitches. She did not miss the jibe that was thrown in with the compliment though. She told her that she stitched well for the little time she spent in the sewing room. Aurola could not resist informing her that she practiced her swordplay and stitching an equal amount. The septa scolded her for talking back to her, but Aurola ignored her as well as the rest of the girls. She tried to get through the rest of the session by focussing all of her attention on sewing. She made sure to block out the conversation the other ladies were having around her. They were talking about Robb and how handsome he was. Aurola desired to ask Sansa if she enjoyed their conversation. Aurola found herself wondering where Arya was during today’s lesson. She must not have been the only one with this thought.

When Septa Mordane took leave to go speak with Lord Stark about Arya’s absence during today’s lesson the other girls seized their opportunity to barate her once more. They threw insult after insult at her. The worst of the abuse came from Jeyne Poole and Erena Glover. Between the two of them they insulted her hair. Critiqued her dress, and even pointed out details in her face that made her worry about her appearance. They said her appearance wasn’t as bad as Arya horseface, but it put up a strong fight. She wondered if they chose their words wisely or just let them pour out of their mouths.

“Maybe you aren’t a lady at all...” Jeyne wondered aloud, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re actually hiding a cock under those skirts.”

Sansa and Mira Forrester gasped while Alys Karstark laughed bitterly. Erena cut in quickly reaching for the hem of Aurola’s gown. “We don’t we try to find out?” 

Aurola swatted at her hands and stood abruptly. Her emotions were well past bruised and her heart was pumping quickly with anger. She couldn’t help but wish she had sword to strike them all down. The tears that began to well in her eyes did nothing but further the bullying. By the time the septa returned, tears were starting to run down her cheeks. This the septa did not miss and bid her to retire to her bedchamber. Aurola looked towards her three abusers and saw the satisfied smirks plaster on the pale faces. She took a step in their direction, but Septa Mordane was quick to intercept. She placed a calming hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently in the direction of the stone archway. As much as Aurola wanted to fight them she knew no good would evolve from the situation.

Aurola exited quickly, moving at a fast pace down the dark hallway. The bright afternoon light blinded her for a moment when she finally made it outside. She stood in the daylight disoriented for a minute or two, her tear stained cheeks growing cold against the summer breeze. She wiped at her cheeks furiously, but found that her tears were already dried. The coldness clung to her cheeks regardless as she walked passed the training yard, the sound of metal hitting metal called to her. She wanted nothing more than to go hit something with a sword, but she knew she would do nothing but hurt herself if she was to do it now. So, instead of returning to her bedchamber like the septa bid her, Aurola went in the direction of the Godswood. There was something about the carved face in the weirwood tree that brought her a strange sense of comfort. It was as if the Old Gods were truly watching over her. For some time on Bear Island before her sister Lyanna was born, the weirwood tree was Aurola’s most trusted companion. While she rested her back against the base of the white wood she prayed that the Gods put an end to the bullying she faced. She prayed that the other girls would meet their maker, and that one day they would understand the pain they unleashed on her. She wished them the same scorn she faced each day at Winterfell. She sat there alone at the base of the tree and watched her reflection in the pool in front of her. The water mirrored her surroundings perfectly and she wondered if it would mirror her face just as well. She stood abruptly and moved so she stood on the very edge of the pool. She looked down into the water and frowned at what she saw beneath her. The comments Jeyne and Erena began to flash back to her. She looked at herself and felt like she might cry again, and she did. She sobbed quietly and let her tear drops fall into the pool before her like small rain drops. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the rustling behind her. Before she knew it she was on her arse. Thankfully she landed next to the pool, not in it. When she opened her eyes she saw a small direwolf pup sitting on her legs, its head cocked to the side examining her. She did not have time to brush away her tears before the pup came up and started to lick them away for her. She smiled and a small giggle escaped her lips. She wondered why she wasn’t frightened of the little beast that now rested on her chest. She reached out and ran her hand along the thick grey fur and felt the heat that radiated beneath. She placed her chin a top the growing pup’s small head on the place right between his two ears. She imagined that come winter sleeping with the direwolf beside her would be like falling asleep in one of Winterfell’s hot springs. 

“Grey Wind!” She heard someone shout as they burst through the clearing of trees on the far side of the Godswood. “Oh thank the Gods.”

Aurola laughed heartily at the look on Robb’d face. She turned her face up to Grey Wind’s owner. “Is he not this friendly with other people?” 

Robb shook his head no and bent down next to her on the grass. He began to run his hands along the pup’s spine. Aurola watched his hands and couldn’t help but notice how large they were. His fingers were long and palms looked soft, but the back of his hands were corded with muscle. She tore her gaze away and centered her focus back on the wolf in front of her. “How old is he?”

“He is a only a moon old.” He looked up at her then, his blue eyes as vast as the Summer Sea. The color reminded her of the water that surrounded Bear Island. 

“He’s grown so big already.” It was true. Grey Wind was the size of some full grown dogs. He was the same size as the kennel dogs back home that they used to hunt bear. 

“Maester Luwin says he will grow at least three times the size he is now. A true beast.” He smiled at that, “I’m thankful that he didn’t attack you when he got away from me. I’ve been training him, but he still makes me worry.”

“He came bursting out of the trees and tackled me. After that he just kind of sat on my legs.” Aurola left out mentioning her tears being lapped away by the pup. It was something Robb didn’t need to know. It was not important to him. She sat up a bit and Grey Wind tumbled to the ground. Her and Robb chuckled as he rolled around before jumping to his feet. Robb moved to his feet as well and offered both of his hands to her. Aurola looked at him questioningly before she slid her small hands in his larger ones. Robb pulled her into the air with great force, lifting her off the ground with ease. Aurola giggled with glee as her feet gracefully touched the ground. She smacked him playfully on the arm and she walked past him which only made him chuckle more.

They walked in silence until they entered the main courtyard. They both stopped and stared at one another. Robb jutted his thumb in the direction of the training yard and Aurola shrugged her shoulders but followed him nonetheless. When they entered the clashing of swords and shooting arrows the pair spotted Jon and Theon in one of the corners. It appeared that they were trying to help Bran shoot his bow. Aurola walked in their direction and Robb did not miss a beat before following. Grey Wind followed not short behind, nipping at his heels. 

“Aurola!” Bran cheered excitedly when he saw her, dropping the bow and arrow to the ground. He hugged her tightly before scurrying to grab his things off the ground. “Theon and Jon are trying to help me shoot, but they aren’t being much help.”

“Maybe Robb and I can help then.” Theon scoffed and rolled his eyes, Aurla paid him no mind and made to stand next to Jon. She told Bran to shoot another arrow. As he prepared to fire his next shot she saw his problem immediately. “Ah ha! You’re letting your back elbow drop. Keep it up-yes just like that.”

The next arrow Bran fired hit much closer to the bullseye. He looked at her with one of the widest smiles she’d ever seen. Jon patted her shoulder happily while Robb rested his hand on the curve of her back. She jumped lightly and Robb took his hand away. He looked at her apologetically but she gave him a forgiving look as of to tell him he just surprised her. 

“I doubt you can beat me at shooting.” Theon taunted. He already held two bows in his hand and was extending one to her. She took it and moved to stand at her own target. “We’ll both shoot five arrows. The one who sticks the most arrows in the bullseye wins.”

Aurola agreed to his rules and fired her arrows quickly. Theon took his time making sure to aim each arrow. His arrows all landed in the bullseye. Only three of Aurola’s hand hit the center of the target, but she didn’t mind getting beat in archery. She was nowhere near as talented at shooting as she was at swinging a sword. 

Getting beat by Theon proved to be the most torturous act in Westeros. The elder boy did nothing but brag about his victory for the remainder of the time he spent in the training yard. No one was sad to see him leave. Not long after he scurried off Arya came wandering into the yard with Nymeria jumping around her legs. When the direwolf spotted Grey Wind she broke out into a sprint toward the other pup. The little beasts rolled in the dirt as they playfully bit and snarled at each other. It reminded her of how Lyanna and herself acted when they fought one another.

“My father should be making his final decision about my betrothal tonight.” Robb said to her quietly. “I don’t know what I think of it if I’m being truthful.”

Aurola studied him carefully. She examined they look on his face and the way his hands clenched at his sides. “It will all fall the way it should. Your father wouldn’t pick someone who isn’t right for you. Your father is an honorable man Robb. He’ll do right by you, you mustn’t trouble yourself over it.”

Robb made to speak to her further, but Jon and Arya were making plans to bring the direwolves to the Godswood to play. The party of four hastily went in the direction of the Godswood, each and every one of them making sure to stay out of plain sight. Both Arya and Aurola were meant to be practicing their stitches and Jon and Robb were to be training. They just wanted to enjoy their day together instead. 

The group settled into the clearing and sat peacefully on the grass. They watched the pups play for quite some time before Lord Stark made a surprise appearance at the weirwood tree. He stood at the edge of the field and watched them for a moment until he walked over and stood beside them all. 

“And what do all of you think you’re doing in the Godswood?” He asked authoritatively. “Don’t each of you have somewhere to be today.”

They looked at each other and started to laugh. It didn’t take long for Lord Stark to join in on the laughter himself. He rested his hand on Robb’s shoulder and gazed between Aurola and his trueborn heir. She could practically see the gears grinding in his head. “Cat and I have come close to reaching our decision. We will declare it either tonight or on the morrow.”

Aurola looked at Robb and he looked back at her. It was so easy to forget that they might be betrothed to one another. It was so easy to simply seek the other’s companionship. Aurola addressed Lord Stark politely and thanked him for telling her the truth of the situation. Robb just sat there and stared at his hands. Lord Stark paid his silence no mind and made to exit the Godswood. All the while mumbling something about having not seen them if someone were to ask. 

By the time they all left the Godswood it was time to walk to dinner. Aurola walked into the Great Hall with all but one of the Stark children. She had hit it off with each of the Starks except for Sansa. The eldest daughter of Ned and Cat was often too busy being surrounded by the remaining ladies to see anyone else. Between Mira Forrester, Alys Karstark, and Erena Glover Sansa barely had time to spend by herself, let alone anyone else. Sansa had never be cruel to her outright, but there wasn’t a doubt in Aurola’s mind that she spoke ill fated words with the rest of her friends when there was no one else around to hear. 

All eyes were on the Stark children when they stalked into the Great Hall and consequently Aurola as well. She did her best not to falter as she took her seat between Robb and Arya at their table. The other ladies were glaring at her with pure jealousy in their eyes. Her friendship with the heir of Winterfell was something they lusted after greatly. Maybe it wasn’t even their friendship that they sought after, but the attention she received from Robb. She tried her hardest not to think of it regardless. 

As their final feast started Aurola felt her hunger drain. Just the thought of Lord Stark announcing who Robb was to marry left her on edge. Throughout the whole meal her and Robb picked at the food on their plates, neither of them really eating much. Jon was the first to notice their anxiousness and he did not hesitate to ask them about it. Aurola and Robb came up with lousy excuses to avoid Jon’s questions. Jon stopped pushing after getting rejected the sixth time, so instead he changed the subject.

“Aurola, why don’t you tell us about Bear Island. I’m afraid none of us know much about it.” 

Aurola looked at Jon and smiled widely. These days she was missing home more than ever, but she knew she had a duty to her house and must stay in Winterfell until she was told otherwise. “It’s very different from Winterfell, but similar in climate. Instead of wolves the island is overrun with bear which is what gives it the name Bear Island. The island is surrounded on all sides by freezing cold water so we never get to swim in anything but the lake, and even that is only on the hottest days of the summer. 

“The island itself is very small and our keep is small as well. Our Great Hall is a wooden room that seats at most seventy-five men and women. We have a separate room that we use to greet lords and ladies or other noble people if they by chance stumble upon Bear Island. The entire keep is surrounded by a large wooden palisade and treacherous waterfalls. In the valley below our keep we have a small village that is home to woodsman, crofters, and fisherfolk.” 

“I would love to see it with my own eyes.” Arya and Jon said in unison. Jon continued, “we don’t have any waterfalls in Winterfell or anywhere near Wintertown.”

“I can talk to my mother about hosting you all.” She said excitedly, “It would be exciting for you all to get the true Bear Island experience.”

“I know I would enjoy getting one Bear Island experience…” Theon joked crudely. No one laughed at his joke, and Aurola having gotten sick of his jibes made one of her own. 

“Theon,” she started softly. “Have you ever laid with a woman you haven’t had to pay? You wouldn’t know true experience if it ran you through with its sword.”

Every member at their end of the table erupted with laughter. Bran even started to choke on the venison he had put in his mouth he was laughing so hard. The group joked for quite some time. They were laughing so much that Aurola’s side began to ache and she couldn’t breathe.

The night went on and Lord Stark made no announcement about Robb’s betrothal. Both Aurola and Robb ignored the tension as much as they could. Many of the Stark bannermen were getting restless at the lack of conveyed information. They weren’t the only ones. Robb himself was practically bursting at the seams from his lack of knowledge in the situation, and he was at the center of it. Aurola understood Lord and Lady Stark wanting to take their time and make the best match for their son, the man they would eventually pass Winterfell to, but she also understood the stress the waiting put on everyone else’s shoulders.

Aurola’s head snapped around at the sound of wood breaking. Lord Glover had slammed his fist against against the table he stood next to. Him and Lord Stark had been taking part in a heated conversation. At the far side of the room they were unable to hear what was being said, but it was made clear when Lord Glover grabbed his daughter Erena by the arm and all but dragged her from the Great Hall. He screamed something at his squire and the pair was soon out of sight and out of mind. Aurola allowed her gaze to focus on Robb. She watched as he let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes. She could tell that he had been hoping and praying that his father would not agree to a deal with the Glovers. He knew he would never find even a shred of happiness with Erena and her uncontrollable thirst for gossiping and being cruel. Aurola had to smile at his small beacon of hope. Her happiness for her friend did not last long though, for Alys Karstark had something else in mind. On her way past Aurola, as she was heading for the door, Alys dumped her glass of red wine all over Aurola’s skirts. Aurola shot up and watched as the red stain soaked into her light blue dress. Arya was jumping to her feet quickly, ready to defend her friend against a girl nearly twice her own age. Aurola put an arm across Arya’s chest to hold her in place, then she carefully and quietly stalked past lady Karstark and toward her chamber. She was rounding the corner just past the doorway when she heard Robb and Jon yell at Alys for her wrongdoing. Theon joined in shortly after. Aurola heard Lord Karstark scold his daughter for her unladylike behavior in front of the entire feast, which brought a small smile to Aurola’s face. 

Back in her chamber Aurola requested her handmaiden bring her a tub with hot water and a scrubbing brush. She was going to attempt to wash away the stain. She stripped to her small clothes only to realize those were soaked as well. After searching her wardrobe she was able to find another shift to put on over the milky white skin. After changing her shift Aurola felt a chill come over her and took the fur blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her handmaiden brought her the basin of water. Aurola scrubbed and scrubbed to no avail and threw her dress into the water, some of it splashing over on to the wood floor. It was getting late when her mother came to check on her. Aurola was in bed, but bid her enter. Her mother was ready for bed as well, Maege wore only her small clothes, shift, and cloak. 

“How are you dear?” Maege question as she sat at the foot of her daughter’s featherbed. “Alys had no right to do that to you.”

“Mother! They’ve had no right to torture me the rest of the week! Yet here we are. One of those expensive gowns you had made up, that I doubt we should have spent money on to begin with, is ruined. Lord and Lady Stark probably think I’m some sort of fool for how I reacted toward Alys tonight.” Aurola yelled. Her voice boiling over with anger.

“Lord and Lady Stark think nothing of the sort. In fact after you left Lord Karstark told them that his daughter did not deserve to be betrothed to the heir to Winterfell.” Aurola stared at her mother with her mouth agape. “They showed very little interest in wedding Robb to Mira Forrester the past few days, which means that you are all but guaranteed a betrothal to their son Robb.”

“Mother we do not know that for certain.” Aurola whispered shyly.

“Lord Stark likes you very much, as does Lady Catelyn. Don’t think for a moment that they had not realized your connection with Robb either.” Her mother looked at her accusingly. “You and their son have spent quite a bit of time together while we’ve been here.”

“Robb and I are friends mother. I like him just as much as I like Arya and Jon.” 

“I suppose we’ll have to wait till the morning to know for sure, but I would say that you are in very good standing with Lord and Lady Stark” Maege stood slowly, her older bones starting to ache in the cold. “Try to get some rest. I’ll come wake you on the morrow. Goodnight my cub.”

“Goodnight mother.”


End file.
